Here we are here we stay
by Rinstwin
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are alone. o.k thats all that I can do for this R


**Please be clam this is my first fanfic so if you like it. that would make me happy**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha eventhough that would be nice**

**Okay on with the story **

Things can happen when you alone

Chapter 1

Inuyasha lay dormant on the hard floor of Keada's hut waiting for Kagome to return. She had had a test to study for and said it was the last test of the year. Kagome was to return late at night for she had to restock. Inuyasha then smelt the sweet smell of lavenders close by and also herd rustling near by. He then went out side in search of Kagome.

"Kagome, Kagome are you there?" Inuyasha half whispered.

"Inuyasha is that you can I get a hand here?" Kagome said while trying to get out of a bunch of bushes blocking her way.

"Sure… how was the test?" Inuyasha said while helping Kagome out of the bushes.

"I got an "A" and you know what else?"

"What", Inuyasha said with a bored expression.

"Its summer no more tests tell I start school again." Kagome said cheery. "Inuyasha that means more time to look for the jewel shards and we're all most finished."

"I know that." _It's just what will happen when we are finished will you stay with me or go back to you own time for that Hobo guy. _

"Inuyasha," Kagome said while waving her hand in front of his face. "Inuyasha, wake up."

"Wha, I wasn't asleep."

"Well you sure did look off in space… what were you thinking about anyways?" Kagome asked questioningly

"Nothing… Oh ya Sango and Miroku went out and Keada and Shippo went to go heel some people in some other village."

"Okay, where did Sango and Miroku go any way?" Kagome asked

"How am I to know?" Inuyasha said in a rather loud voice. "Maybe they felt like going so they left."

"Oh Okay." Kagome said in a rather sad tone. Kagome and Inuyasha soon went on a move to get to Keada's hut.

When they got their Kagome tossed her big yellow backpack on the ground and sat down. Inuyasha soon sat next to Kagome and Kagome asked. "Inuyasha do you at lest know when any of them are going to get back?"

"Ya I know that. They said they would be back before the next new moon." Inuyasha answered. A little while after that Kagome said.

"Inuyasha I'll be back I'm going to the hot springs Kay." Inuyasha gave a small nod and Kagome left. Inuyasha then got off from the floor and followed Kagome's sent to the hot springs to make sure that nothing happened to her while she was taking a bath. At lest that's what he kept on telling himself.

Inuyasha got there in a matter of minuets just when Kagome stated to take her clothes off. Inuyasha tried to look away from her but didn't succeed. Kagome soon finished taking off her clothes and walked over to the spring and slipped in. She gave a slight yelp for the water was pretty hot.

Kagome went over to the side of the springs and grabbed some shampoo that she had brought along with her and stated to scrub in the scented shampoo into her scalp and dunked under water to get the shampoo out of her hair. As she did that Inuyasha jumped down from the tree and sat down right in front of where Kagome would soon be coming up. He didn't know why he had done this but he felt the need to.

Kagome soon came out of the water and wiped her eyes and look in front of her. There he was Inuyasha right in front of her the one she had been thinking about this whole time.

Flashback

'I wonder what I would do if Inuyasha was here with me. Ha that's a laugher he would never come here unless Miroku dragged him here. But if he did come what would I do or what will I say. I'm not embarrassed cause Sango isn't here so what would I do?'

End of flashback

Kagome stood there and did not move from the spot where she was at and stared at Inuyasha. Then finally spoke. "Inuyasha what are you doing here?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha suddenly look up from the floor and opened his mouth to answer.

"Um… um… um I – I just came to make sure that no w - would hurt you sense Sango isn't here to protect you." Inuyasha made up the story in about ten seconds.

"But still what are you doing here?" Kagome asked yet again. Inuyasha was trying to make up a good lie but none came to mind. "I'm waiting." Kagome said in an annoyed tone. Inuyasha still couldn't think of a good lie for this so he just blurted it out.

"I wanted to come." Was the best thing he could say for he did not know how to explain it to her. He couldn't even explain it to himself. Then he said. "Kagome I couldn't resist I just had to come for some strange reason Okay."

Kagome nodded and then asked. "Inuyasha come here I have something to tell you."

As soon as Inuyasha got close enough then she grabbed his kimono and pulled with all her strength. Inuyasha suddenly lost balance and fell into the water with one big splash. He than came out from the water and stared at Kagome who was sitting on a rock where the water just covered her breasts.

"You're going to get it Kagome for sure." Inuyasha said breathing rapidly. He then noticed her expression she was smiling like nothing ever happened at all.

"Oh Inuyasha and how are you going to do that as you can see your clothes slow you down from getting to me to do what ever you are going to do." Kagome giggled at what she had said not meaning it to be too funny.

"That's easy all I have to do is take my clothes off to move faster." Right then Kagome jerked up and looked at Inuyasha

'Is he serious and I thought that he would never ever do that. This is unbelievable and strange. I wonder if he would do it and in front of me.' As Kagome's thoughts went on in her head Inuyasha had began to take his kimono off.

Kagome then busted back into reality and look to where she thought Inuyasha would be but found that he was not there. She didn't even bother looking behind her as Inuyasha put his arms around her waist and pulled.

"Ahhhh, Inuyasha let go." Kagome demanded

"To bad I'm not letting go of you and one other thing hold your breath." Inuyasha said as he pulled her back into the water.

As they got back up to breathable air Inuyasha looked at the form in his arms. Then Kagome looked up at him and was suddenly locked to two amber colored eyes staring down at her and she soon spoke. "Inu…" but was interrupted by Inuyasha's finger placed a pone her lips.

Inuyasha was soon pulling Kagome closer to his body and looked back down to her two chocolate colored eyes and was drawn into a kiss. A gentle wait blistering no it was more of an evened out kiss that only happened if the two that were kissing truly loved him, or her.

Inuyasha and Kagome soon broke apart from there kiss but only for air and Kagome looked like she was in one of those old fashion movies of love when the one that you loved kissed you with a kiss that you would never forget for as long as you live. Then Kagome kissed Inuyasha again. The kiss was equal to the one that he gave to her not to long ago but maybe better.

Once they broke apart Inuyasha spoke. "What was that for?" But Inuyasha already knew that answer.

"I gave you that for what you gave me, was that bad?" Kagome asked sadly.

"No Kagome it was not bad at all it was great especially if it was from you." Inuyasha said picking her up into a cradle. He just noticed that Kagome weighed even lighter in water and he could barley fill her so he jumped out of the water and set Kagome down genteelly on the towel she had brought. Luckily she had brought another towel just in case she lost the other one so Inuyasha grabbed it and wrapped it around his lower body and pick Kagome up who was now in her own towel and ran back to Kaeda's hut.

When they got there they went inside a dressed Inuyasha was in his normal kimono. Kagome had put on a blue almost see though night time kimono. Then they both headed out side and found a tree close by. Inuyasha put his arms around her waist and leaped into the air to the highest branch that would hold both of their weight. Then he sat down and placed Kagome in his lap.

"Inuyasha aren't they beautiful?" Kagome said looking up at the sky

"I guess they are but not as beautiful than you." And with that Inuyasha gave a kiss as they dosed off to sleep.

**Hi I must tell you I am a slow thinker well if you would not mind please review. the good thing is, is that tests are over for me for a little while peace out **


End file.
